A travers la noirceur de ses cheveux
by Aleana.J
Summary: Triste époque. Tout le monde vit dans la peur d'une attaque de mangemorts. Ces dernières recommencent, de plus en plus nombreuses. Les moldus et les sang de bourbe sont les premiers touchés.Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, elle semble bien étrange sous ses airs de petite princesse.Quand Harry et Hermione tentent de se rapprocher d'elle, c'est une histoire qui commence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : _"Poudlard? Le véritable Poudlard?" _ou _Comment une sang de bourbe devient-elle une sorcière de sang pure?_

Quinze ans plus tôt : Le 24 Décembre 1980

Dans un petit village reculé de tout effervescence des grandes villes, un homme et une femme marchaient dans le froid tandis que la neige commençait peu à peu à recouvrir les rues et les maisons. Bien emmitouflé dans leur longues capes noires, on pouvait apercevoir, en regardant de plus près, qu'un troisième individu se trouvait là. Il s'agissait d'un petit bébé, bien caché et protégé du froid de ce mois de décembre dans une couverture. Plus les deux adultes s'enfonçaient dans les rues étroites, plus la femme semblait vouloir rebrousser chemin puisque ses pas ralentissaient. Ce fut l'homme, en signe de soutient qui la prit par la taille et l'aida à avancer. Ils finirent par se stopper devant une porte la femme, qui tenait l'enfant, leva le visage vers l'homme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de la laisser là? J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur et que ces gens s'occupent mal d'elle.

- Tout ira bien ma chérie, nous la récupérerons dans 16 ans et nous pourrons toujours avoir de ses nouvelles ne t'en fait pas.

La femme hocha la tête, déposa l'enfant sur le pas de la porte, posa une lettre dessus, sonna à la porte et transplana avec son mari. Ce fut une femme qui ouvrit la porte, et en ce soir de Noël, elle crut enfin aux miracles.

De nos jours : Le 15 Juillet 1996.

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous allez pas croire ce qui m'est arrivé au centre commercial !  
>- Et que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda son père, un peu paniqué.<br>- Il s'est passé que une fille voulait prendre le tee-shirt que je convoitais depuis quelques semaines et comme par hasard, au moment où elle allait le prendre, il s'est retrouver dans ma main, comme si j'avais fait de la magie sans baguette !

Le père fit les gros yeux face à la révélation de sa fille qui ne se doutait pas que cet aveux allait changer bien des choses, Il regarda sa fille de plus près et se mit en tête une dernière fois son visage. L'homme dévisagea tellement longtemps sa fille qu'elle le remarqua.

- Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, ria-t-elle.

Le père secoua la tête comme pour dire que tout allait bien puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme.

- Tu as entendu?

Sa femme hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- Ils vont venir nous la reprendre aussi vite qu'elle est apparut il y a 16 ans.  
>- Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra pourquoi nous lui avons caché aussi longtemps la vérité , rassura l'homme qui prit sa femme dans ses bras.<br>- Je l'espère, elle est tellement fragile avec ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier.

FlashBack : Le 23 Juin 1996

Leur fille se trouvait à table et prenait son petit déjeuner. Tout d'un coup le téléphone sonna, elle alla répondre avec le sourire, se disant que la journée s'annonçait bonne en cette veille de grandes vacances. Elle prit le combiné et le mis à son oreille où elle reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie.  
>- Bonjour c'est bien Alexie à l'appareil? Demanda la personne paniquée.<br>- Oui qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lia?  
>- C'est Jake, il a eut un accident avec ses parents hier ! Expliqua Lia la voix prise de chagrin.<br>- Quoi? Non mais ce n'est pas possible, il va bien?  
>- Je suis désolée Alex' mais il n'a pas survécu, un camion leur ai rentré en plein dedans, sur le côté où était Jake, il est mort sur le coup.<p>

La dénommée Alexie raccrocha sans plus d'explication et s'assit dans son canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle se mit à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et se mis à pleuré sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille resta toute la journée là, et c'est dans cet état que la retrouvèrent ses parents le soir. Elle n'eut même pas la force de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le lendemain elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et ne répondit même pas aux nombreuses questions que lui avaient posé, en masse pourtant, ses parents. Elle ne leur avoua qu'une semaine après, quand sa mère était entrée dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle tentait de se noyer.

Fin du FlashBack.

Alors que la mère d'Alexie revoyait sa fille dans l'eau, le corps presque sans vie, elle se mit à pleuré chaudement, se demandant pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hibou tout immaculé de blanc entra dans la cuisine et posa une lettre sur la table. Le père d'Alexie prit la lettre dans ses mains et la lut tout en poussant,quelques fois, des soupirs de tristesse.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille tout lui avouer, on y va? demanda-t-il à sa femme.  
>- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas?<p>

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le salon où se trouvait encore Alexie qui regardait la télévision d'un air blasé.

- Ma chérie? Ton père et moi devons t'avouer quelque chose.

La jeune fille leva le regarda vers eux tout en haussant un sourcil, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas où sa mère voulait en venir. Ses parents s'assirent chacun à un de ses côtés et sa mère prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- C'est un peu délicat à dire mais nous le devons, sache d'abord que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde et que nous avons fait ça pour ton bonheur exclusivement.

La femme essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots, ce qui fit peur à la jeune fille et c'est son père qui continua.

- Il y a seize ans, nous avons apprit que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant puisque ta mère était stérile, alors que la nouvelle nous avait anéantis, nous avons reçu un don du ciel, un merveilleux don. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était le 24 décembre 1980, ce jour-là nous fêtions noël comme n'importe quelle personne mais la sonnette retentit. Me demandant qui cela pouvait être, j'ouvris la porte, mais ne vit personne. A la place, je trouvais un magnifique bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. Avec ce bébé se trouvait une lettre, je prit le poupon dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger tout en lisant la lettre. J'en fis part à ta mère qui remercia Dieu de nous avoir laisser la chance d'élever un enfant . Tu as bien compris Alexie, ce bébé, c'est toi.

La dit Alexie regarda ses parents l'un après l'autre, puis éclata de rire.

- Franchement, sur ce coup-là vous avez faillit m'avoir j'avoue.

- Alexie chérie, nous ne rions pas, c'est la vérité. Et tes véritables parents veulent te récupéré.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas une blague? demanda la jeune fille avec la voix tremblante .

- Non, répondit son père en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir le regard plein de tristesse de sa fille.

- Mais je ne veux pas moi, vous êtes mes véritables parents ! C'est vous qui m'avez élevé et éduqué alors qu'ils m'avaient abandonné! Non je vous en supplie laissez moi rester avec vous, cria presque Alexie tout en pleurant.

- Nous voudrions bien te garder mais ils veulent te récupéré, pour t'emmener dans leur monde, dit sa mère avec une pointe de dégoût .

- Quoi? Quel monde?  
>- Tes véritables parents sont des sorciers de sang pur ma chérie, avoua sa mère d'une voix faible.<p>

- Des sangs purs? Moi? Non,non ce n'est pas possible.

- Si tu fais partit des leurs, et ils ont besoin de toi. Je t'aime ma chérie, ne l'oubli pas, même quand tu seras loin de nous.

Alexie s'empressa de prendre celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa mère pendant seize ans. Elle était à la fois triste, en colère et dégoûtée par tout ce qui lui arrivais. Plein d'images défilaient dans sa tête et ce fut l'image de Jake qui lui resta le plus longtemps. Et si ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas un accident mais la faute de ces sorciers? Elle se jura intérieurement de régler cette histoire, au moins pour qu'il repose en paix. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond et se demanda si il était fier d'elle, fier de ce qu'il voyait au quotidien. Alexie se mit debout d'un coup et se tourna vers ses parents.

- Il faut que je prévienne Lia, elle va s'inquiéter si elle n'a pas des nouvelles.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire que tu es une sorcière. Explique lui juste que tu as été adoptée, que t'es vrais parents t'ont retrouvé et que tu vas aller vivre chez eux. Dis lui aussi qu'ils vont t'envoyer dans un internat, puisqu'elle n'est pas censé connaître Poudlard puisqu'elle n'est pas une sorcière, expliqua son père.

- Je ne peux pas rester à Beauxbâtons?

- Tu n'as pas le choix tu y es inscrit depuis ta naissance.

- Je ne les ais pas rencontrer mais je les déteste déjà, marmonna la jeune fille. Quand viennent-ils me chercher?

- Dans une heure...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : _"Mon père a-t-il un cœur?"_ ou _Comment apprendre à connaître ses parents._

- Une heure? Vous êtes sérieux? Mais c'est impossible, c'est trop tôt ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y faire à l'idée !

A peine Alexie eut-elle finit sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vit une femme, d'une beauté à coupé de le souffle. Alexie resta là, à la regarder sous toutes les coutures pendant une minute. La personne, sûrement gênée d'un tel comportement, se racla la gorge, faisant rapidement revenir la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je suis bien chez les Jonhson?

- Oui, que voulez vous? commença à perdre patience Alexie qui n'aimait pas répéter les choses plusieurs fois.

- Je voudrais parler à tes parents s'il te plaît, demanda la femme d'une voix douce qui calma Alexie tout de suite.

- Papa ! Maman ! C'est pour vous! cria la jeune fille.

Peu de temps après, ses parents arrivèrent derrière elle et invitèrent la femme à entrer dans la maison. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et la conversation commença très rapidement.

- Je me nomme Aënalla de Barante, je suis venue chercher Alexie. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître insurmontable, que cela peut être dur, mais ma fille est amenée à faire de grandes choses et pour nous et pour le monde sorcier. De plus elle est ma fille et je suis tout à fait en droit de vouloir la reprendre. Elle doit repartir avec moi, expliqua la dite Aënalla.

- Je suis confuse, mais je refuse, ma place est auprès de mes parents, et avec les temps qui courent je me dois de les protéger.

- Nous le ferons si cela te fait plaisir, mais autant partir sur de bonnes bases, si tu viens avec moi, au manoir de notre famille, nous protégerons de notre mieux tes parents, dans le cas contraire..., négocia la femme.

- C'est du chantage! s'écria Alexie.

- Ta réponse? demanda Aënalla se soucier des paroles de sa fille. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as guère le choix, tu reviens avec moi un point c'est tout.

Le regard de la mère d'Alexie se faisait sans appel, malgré la joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir de revoir et de récupérer sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ça non. Alexie se devait de savoir qu'elle devait obéir à sa mère, et surtout à son père. Cette dernière se leva, fit les cent pas pendant une minute devant sa mère, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis soupira bruyamment .

- Bon d'accord je viens, mais aurais-je le droit de voir mes parents?

- Tu ne pourras leur parler que par hibou, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux si des mangemorts suivaient tes pas.

Nouveau coup dur pour Alexie, elle ne semblait pas très contente, mais bon c'était mieux que rien n'est-ce pas? Si seulement sa "mère" n'était pas arrivée une heure en avance, elle aurait eu le temps de dire tranquillement au revoir à ses parents. Mais elle ne devait plus les appelé comme ça à présent, elle n'aurait jamais du d'ailleurs, car elle n'était pas leur fille contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire croire durant toutes ces années.

- Des années de purs mensonges, pensa-t-elle.

Sentant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, Alexie préféra tourner le dos aux adultes présents dans la salle à manger, et en disant qu'elle allait préparer ses valises, monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'elle commençait à ranger ses affaires scolaires, sa "mère" entra dans sa chambre, cette dernière s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et l'observa tendrement. Bien qu'elle avait parut sévère d'un premier abord, c'était une femme douce et aimable, et malgré qu'elle n'avait pas partager l'enfance d'Alexie, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son être.

- Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça maintenant, j'ai appris pour le ... moldu, avoua-t-elle non sans une grimace.

- Ce n'était pas qu'un simple moldu à mes yeux, murmura tristement Alexie.

- Je le conçois, mais maintenant tu dois tourner la page, je sais que la blessure est encore fraîche, mais tu verras, avec le temps elle cicatrisera. Quand tu repenseras à tous les bons moments que tu auras passé avec lui, tu souriras, tristement sûrement, mais ce sera un sourire. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi, regarde toi comme tu es belle.

Alexie était devant le grand miroir qui se trouvait sur son armoire, son regard passa de ses pieds et remonta jusqu'à sa tête en s'attardant sur son visage. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et ses grands yeux noisettes presque dorés étaient vides de tous sentiments. La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère et commença à pleurer, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son aînée qui la serra fort contre elle. La mère et la fille restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, l'adulte essayant de réconforter son enfant qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir de pleurer. Aënalla se sentait coupable des pleurs de sa fille, et pourtant ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait de l'arracher à cette famille si soudée et qu'elle avait considéré comme ses parents depuis qu'elle était bébé. Elle s'en voulait de l'arracher à ce monde si particulier et qui repoussait tant les sangs purs dont elle faisait partit.

La situation était vraiment paradoxale, Alexie n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui allait l'attendre une fois les portes du manoir franchis. Ce fut plusieurs longues minutes qui continuaient inlassablement de s'écouler, Alexie se calmait petit à petit, restant cependant toujours dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle venait de retrouver. Malgré qu'elle ne la considérait toujours pas comme sa mère, et qu'elle allait l'arracher de ses parents, la jeune fille ressentait une très profonde affection pour Aënalla, elle ne saurait la décrire mais c'était comme ça. Alexie se détacha de sa mère qui s'empressa de tout ranger dans les valises d'un coup de baguette, elle les fit rétrécir, les mis dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers, sa fille à sa suite. Le temps des adieux se fit ressentir une fois les escaliers terminés. Alexie pris ses deux parents dans ses bras un à un, ne voulant pas les lâcher. Elle avait peur de ne jamais plus les revoir, et elle se mit à pleuré. Mr et Mrs Jonhson la suivirent peu après, sachant que leur petite fille allait s'en aller.

- Vous allez tellement me manquer, avoua Alexie.

- Toi aussi ma chérie, mais on se parle le plus souvent possible ne t'en fais pas, réconforta Mrs Jonhson.

Voyant que les pleurs s'éternisaient Aënalla pris le bras de sa fille et lui murmura qu'il était temps d'y aller, les pleurs de la jeune fille doublèrent si bien qu'elle ne pouvait quitter Mrs et Mr Jonhson du regard. C'est sa mère qui la tira et après un dernier geste de la main, elles transplanèrent. Les pleurs d'Alexie s'arrêtèrent juste après qu'elle soit arrivée avec sa mère devant le manoir. Il était gigantesque, dans un style un peu gothique et ancien, et était bordé d'un immense jardin magnifiquement décoré. Un grand portail d'or se dressait devant et il s'ouvra une fois qu'Aënalla avait posé un pied pour s'avancer.

- C'est ... commença Alexie .

- Magique oui je sais, sourit sa mère.

Cette dernière l'emmena jusqu'à devant le manoir et un elfe de maison vint pousser les grandes portes en bois massif de l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alexie eut un hoquet d'admiration devant la splendeur des lieux. Tout était dans des couleurs claires ce qui éclaircissait l'entrée et sûrement toutes les pièces. Devant la porte d'entrée se trouvait un grand escalier de marbre qui menait sans aucun doute à l'étage.

- Viens je t'emmène voir ton père, dis sa mère dans un sourire.

Alexie suivit sa mère et essaya d'adopter la même démarche souple et aérienne qu'elle mais sans succès ce qui fit rire sa mère.

- Je t'apprendrais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avons quasiment deux mois pour que tu saches tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Aënalla toqua à la porte et c'est une voix grave qui lui répondit, elle l'ouvrit et Alexie put enfin voir son père. C'était un homme pas très vieux, d'une trentaine d'année et Alexie sut immédiatement d'où elle tenait sa couleur des yeux si particulière, un marron doré et cuivré que tout le monde adorait.

- Chéri, ta princesse est arrivée, ria un peu sa femme.

Le père d'Alexie se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et se posta devant sa fille, il la regarda sous toutes les coutures comme pour regarder si elle avait un quelconque défaut. Il plongea son regard similaire à celui de sa fille dans le regard de cette dernière et lui fit un faible sourire avant de la prendre furtivement dans ses bras.

- Aëna il faudrait changer sa posture, elle ne se tient pas droite. Tu lui as montré sa chambre? Il faut qu'elle s'installe avant qu'on ne lui parle plus sérieusement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille tout en lui déposant un objet dans le creux de sa main.

- Sache que ta mère et moi sommes heureux plus que tout au monde de te retrouver. Garde ce pendentif, il te protégera .

Toutes ses paroles avaient été dites d'un ton froid, et seul le fait qu'il est sourit à sa fille montrait à cette dernière ce qu'il ressentait. Un bonheur profond, certes il ne le montrait pas mais c'était déjà ça. Cependant Alexie ne voulait pas se contenter que de un sourire, elle venait de quitter ceux qu'elle avait toujours considérer comme ses parents, et arrivé dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas la déroutait un peu. Alors si un plus ses parents n'y mettaient pas du leur pour qu'elle se sente bien, Alexie ferait vite ses valises pour retourner chez les Jonhson. Une fois sorties du bureau de son père, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui commençait déjà à monter les escaliers . Alexie la rattrapa le plus vite possible et arriva à sa hauteur.

- Dites...heu... maman? hésita Alexie.

Aënalla posa son regard attendris sur sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais m'appeler comme ça ou non, et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu le fasse, même si je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi.

- Vous êtes ma mère je ne peux pas faire autrement, lui avoua Alexie dans un sourire. Je voulais vous demandez si ...

- Tutoies moi voyons, ria sa mère.

- Oui heu donc, je voulais savoir si mon père était toujours comme ça. Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas trop montré d'enthousiasme en me voyant donc ...

- Tu sais ton père est comme ça, ses parents lui ont toujours répéter qu'aimer était quelque chose de mal et que montrer ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse. C'est ancrer en lui, mais tu verras avec le temps sa carapace se brisera de plus en plus. Ton père est un homme bien, et je suis persuadée que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Tiens on est arrivées devant ta chambre, je te laisse visiter toute seule. Tu devras mettre une tenue correcte pour redescendre manger. Tu as un elfe de maison à ta disposition si tu as des problèmes, Tinky !

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un plop sonore et fit une petite courbette devant Alexie. Changer de vie du jour au lendemain était vraiment périlleux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : _"Un jumeau? Et on a osé nous séparé?"_ ou _Comment essayer de comprendre des sangs purs._

Alexie entra dans sa chambre et poussa un hoquet de surprise devant l'immensité dont elle faisait preuve. Cette pièce devait au moins faire la taille de son salon chez les Jonhson. Les murs étaient peints en bleus clair et on se sentait tout de suite apaisé à peine un pas posé sur la moquette également bleue. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce on pouvait voir le lit à baldaquin qui était perché sur une petite estrade. Les draps semblaient si doux qu'Alexie dut se retenir pour ne pas s'étaler dedans. Une grande baie vitrée faisait face à la porte et menait sur un petit balcon fleuri. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en respirant un bon bol d'air frais. Elle admira un peu les alentours et remarqua que tout le manoir sembla être entouré par une forêt dense qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis se disant qu'elle n'avait certainement pas tout vu dans sa chambre, Alexie retourna à l'intérieure et remarqua que l'elfe de maison n'avait toujours pas bougé du seuil de la porte, se tenant droite comme un "i" .

- Tinky? se risqua Alexie

- Oui miss?

- Ne reste pas planté là s'il te plait, dis moi plutôt où se trouve le manoir.

- Le manoir se trouve à Wick une petite ville côtière d'Écosse miss.

- En ECOSSE? cria Alexie.

- Oui oui en Écosse miss, répondit Tinky d'une voix faible signe qu'elle pensait avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

- Comment ai-je pu passer d'une ville de la périphérie de Paris à une ville en Écosse?

Aënalla qui avait entendu sa fille criée s'était précipitée dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passer.

- Une chose ne te plaît pas dans ta chambre? Tu sais on peut tout de suite la faire changer si tu préfères.

- Tout est parfait ma...maman. Mais je suis passée de Paris en Ecosse, ça fait un sacré changement. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que vous parliez si bien le français?

- Alexie je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et ensuite, je suis moi-même d'origine française. Mais toi tu es bilingue français-anglais donc la barrière de la langue n'est pas un problème si je ne m'abuse.

- Oui c'est ça.

Le regard d'Alexie fit le tour de la chambre et remarqua qu'il y avait deux portes sur à droite de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert. Elle se dirigea vers celle la plus proche de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Alexie resta bouche-bée devant la merveille qui se trouvait devant elle. La salle de bain, parce que cela avait la fonction d'une salle de bain bien qu'on pourrait plus penser qu'il s'agissait d'un centre de relaxation, était recouverte de marbre blanc et le bain, ou plutôt la mini-piscine, comportait plusieurs robinets que la jeune femme s'empressera d'ouvrir pour sentir le contenu. Après s'être remise de son émerveillement, Alexie se dirigea vers la deuxième porte et quelle ne fus pas sa surprise en voyant un énorme dressing.

- Mais comment avez vous sut ma pointure et ma taille?

- J'ai mes sources, ria sa mère. D'ailleurs le dîner est presque prêt alors prépare toi.

- Il y a un seul petit minuscule problème, je ne sais pas du tout quelle est la tenue adéquate pour le dîner.

- Dans ce cas là je vais t'aider, installe toi derrière ta coiffeuse. Tinky coiffez Alexie, elle a tellement de cheveux.

En effet les cheveux d'Alexie n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à coiffer, ils étaient bouclés, épais et ils formaient une crinière digne d'une très grande lionne. Aënalla était contente malgré tout des cheveux de sa fille, parce qu'ils avaient la même couleur qu'elle, un noir intense qui pourrait faire jalouser les corbeaux. Mais avec de l'acharnement et de la maîtrise, l'elfe réussit à lui faire un jolie chignon relâché qui lui dégageait le visage. Après avoir fait un tour dans le dressing, la mère d'Alexie ressortit avec une robe vaporeuse rose pale qui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux de la jeune femme et donc le haut formait un jolie bustier mettant ses formes en valeur. La maîtresse de maison batailla ensuite pour que sa fille mette de petits escarpins de la même couleur que la robe.

- Mais je ne sais pas marché avec ce genre de truc, je porte tout le temps des baskets, se renfrogna Alexie.

- Ici les baskets sont interdites et puis tu es grande, des chaussures à talons ne peuvent que te rendre encore plus élancée et généralement les hommes aiment ça, dit sa mère sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Jake préférait mes baskets lui, avoua Alexie d'un ton sombre.

Sa mère fit semblant de ne pas avoir attendu la remarque et l'entraîna jusque dans la salle à manger. A l'intérieur de la pièce, qui était bordé de baies vitrées donnant une vue magnifique sur le jardin, se trouvait une immense table au centre . Le père d'Alexie se trouvait déjà là, gardant son air froid et impassible il trouvait pourtant sa fille magnifique et aurait tout donné pour la voir devenir la jeune femme qu'elle était maintenant. L'homme se trouvait en bout de table, Aënalla alla se placer à sa droite et Alexie à sa gauche.

- Nathan est toujours en retard à ce que je vois, remarqua Mr de Barante

- Il ne va plus tarder, tu le connais, assura sa femme.

Alexie fronça les sourcils, personne ne lui avait jamais parler d'un certain Nathan depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Qui était-il et pourquoi le père d'Alexie sembla si irrité de son retard?

- Père puis-je vous posez une question? demanda Alexie en prenant son ton le plus poli.

- Oui parle ma fille je t'écoute.

- Qui est ce Nathan dont vous parlez avec maman?

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Alexie avait du faire un effort surhumain pour parler ainsi. D'habitude elle était plutôt du genre à tutoyer tout le monde. Mais elle était plutôt craintive face à ses parents. Elle avait peur de les décevoir malgré qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis deux heures. Ils restaient ses parents et elle ne voulait pas partir sur de mauvaises bases avec eux.

- Nathan? Et bien c'est ton...

- Je suis arrivé ! s'écria une personne depuis le hall.

- Et bien il était temps, il me semble que Tinky t'avait déjà prévenu depuis un petit moment non? le sermonna son père.

- Oui mais bon, essaya de se justifier le dit Nathan.

- Tais toi. Tu aurais au point pu être là quand ta sœur est arrivée.

- Alexie est ici?

C'est seulement alors que le garçon remarqua la présence d'Alexie dans la pièce. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient étrangement, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, tout était similaire, à part le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le même sexe évidemment. Nathan s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, comme si il avait peur qu'elle puisse s'en aller si il venait trop vite. Cependant quand il vit qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras d'une étreinte douce et fraternelle.

- Je suis Nathanaël de Barante mais tout le monde m'appelle Nathan ou Nath. Mais pour toi ça sera grand frère ou dieu tout puissant c'est à ton bon vouloir.

En voyant le regard réprobateur que lançait son père à son frère, Alexie se retint de rire mais un fin sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait donc un grand frère, elle qui avait toujours pensé être fille unique.

- Comme je te le disais avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, regard noir vers son fils, Nathan est ton frère jumeau, avoua William alors que sa fille était en train de boire de l'eau.

Cette dernière faillit tout recracher sur sa pauvre mère mais préféra s'étouffer plutôt que la première solution. Elle toussa un peu puis leva les yeux vers son père.

- Un jumeau? Et on a osé nous séparé? s'emporta vivement Alexie.

- Alexie chérie, calme toi. Nous t'expliquerons tout après le dîner, intervint sa mère.

- T'inquiète pas petite sœur, nous serons toujours ensemble maintenant, avoua Nathan qui s'était assis sur la chaise à côté d'Alexie.

Le dîner se passa sans incident, et Alexie fut contente d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents et sur son frère. Ces deux derniers se ressemblaient énormément, leur cours préféré était la métamorphose, il aimait tous deux le chocolat et détestait la couleur orange. La jeune femme se voyait en Nathan, il était elle en masculin, et cette sensation de bien être quand elle parlait avec lui lui plaisait énormément. Elle était tellement pressée de passer du temps seule à seul avec son frère qu'elle en oublia totalement le fait que ses parents devaient lui raconter pourquoi ils avaient dut se séparé d'elle si tôt. Une fois le repas terminé, Nathan entraîna sa sœur dans sa chambre après avoir pris congé de ses parents. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis sur des poufs dans la chambre de Nathan. La pièce était dans les tons plutôt sombres, tournant autour du noir et du vert bouteille.

- Donc petite sœur tu étais à Beauxbâtons avant non?

- Oui et toi je supposes que tu étais à Poudlard non?

- Non pas du tout, j'étais à Dumstrang, mais je fais ma rentrée à Poudlard comme toi pour ne pas te laisser sans protection. C'est une idée de papa et puis maman est plus rassurée, ça nous permettra de rentrer pour toutes les vacances .

- Dis moi Nathan, tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette?

Nathan sembla un peu gêné par la question puisqu'il se gratta la tête et fit la moue.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu sais choisir les questions qui fâchent. Je n'ai rien le droit de te dire pour le moment. Mais maman et papa vont tout te dire demain je supposes. Là ils doivent être en train de régler les derniers préparatifs pour ta présentation à la haute société sorcière, expliqua Nathan.

- Ma présentation à la haute société sorcière? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Dans toute famille de sang pur qui se respecte les enfants quand ils atteignent l'âge de onze ans sont "officiellement" présenté à la société. Mais puisque tu n'étais pas avec nous cela n'a pas put être fait pour toi. En faite ce n'est rien de grave ou d'insurmontable, il s'agit d'une sorte de grand bal où tout le petit gratin des grandes familles sont réunis.

Alexie fit une grimace, se doutant que malgré tout, les familles de sang pur étaient encore nombreuses. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres sur ces grandes familles d'aristocrates et elle connaissait indirectement la plupart d'entre eux.

- Et .. heu cette présentation elle est obligatoire? demanda Alexie d'un ton peu assurée.

- Bien sur qu'elle est obligatoire qu'est-ce que tu crois, ria Nathan. Et puis il n'est pas improbable que les parents ont déjà une petite idée du garçon qu'ils aimeraient bien te voir épousé.

-Quoi? Non mais tu rigoles là rassures moi.

- Mais non je ne rigoles pas, ils ne te forceront pas vraiment à l'épouser, mais au moins ils essayeront de te convaincre.

- Il est absolument inconcevable que cela se passe comme ça. Jamais de ma vie je n'épouserai un homme que mes parents auront choisit pour moi.

Nathan ne fit rien d'autre qu'un sourire et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa petite soeur. Elle avait un caractère bien trempée et il avait vite compris qu'elle s'était montrée aussi docile par respect pour leurs parents, et il savait apprécier ce geste. Pour lui rien n'était plus important que sa famille et maintenant qu'il avait retrouver sa petite sœur il n'allait pas la fâcher pour si peu . Ce serait si dommage de partir sur un mauvais pied. La conversation dériva sur un autre sujet et elle dura encore pendant quelques heures jusqu'au bout milieu de la nuit.


End file.
